One More Chance
by CouturePrincess
Summary: Four years ago Nikki Tyler gave birth to the daughter of Randy Orton,Rebbecca Orton.One day she runs Cody Rhodes who is the best friend of Randy Orton.
1. The Introduction

**Author's Note: I think this might be one of my greatest stories.Once again it involves Randy Orton( and maybe Cody Rhodes).Read Review and**_** please **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I only own Nikki Tyler and Rebbecca's first name**

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_"Baby you almost done in there", _Randy Orton asked from outside of the restroom door.

"_Yeah_", I said back.

_I knew I had probably been sitting in the restroom for about fifteen minutes waiting for..._

_"Brrrrrrrrrrnnnng", the alarm on the counter rang _

_I lunged toward the pregnancy test sitting next to the alarm._

_I stared at the blue plus __on the screen of the test for about twenty more minutes before I stood up and walked to Randy and I's bedroom._

_"Baby'', I said pulling at the end of the white dress shirt I had worn the bed the night before" can we talk"._

_Randy Orton (my super hot professional wrestler boyfriend) and I have only been dating for six months and I was kind nervous to tell him I was pregnant._

_Randy who was packing his bag for his next show looked up at me curiously." Sure Nikki", he said and went back to his bag._

_"I'm pregnant"._

_He jerked his head up. " I tell you what what Nik, when I come back from my show we'll go to the doctor", he said and left the room._

--

I waited so long for Randy to come back into that room.

One day. One month. One year. Three years in all for Randy.

In those three years I got evicted from Randy and I's large house, moved to a smaller house, and had my three year old daughter, Rebbecca Kendra Orton (same initials as her father).


	2. Watching The 'Rasslin

**Author's Note:I want to thank you guys for the reviews. They have really inspired me to write and update sooner and the fact that I had it already been written out on paper means updates will be coming very close together.**

**Thank you:Cassymae gurl42069 and 3DDLOVER4LIFE for the reviews**

**--**

I looked into the father of my child's eyes.They reminded me so much of Rebbecca, but then again everything about him reminded me of her.They had the same tanned skin,black hair, dimpled chin, and that cocky smirk that could make you melt.The two were beautiful and they knew it.

It was a Friday night and I was watching Raw (on my DVR since work had been keeping me away from television) and Randy was walking slowly up the ramp after he had just slapped Ted DiBiease Jr.

"Mommy",I heard the voice of my three year old daughter, Rebbecca.

She was standing right in front of the big screen TV and her and Randy's face were right next to eachother and I saw how much they really looked like eachother.I laughed at the similar face expression they had.

"Mommy I know it's passed my bed time, but can I watch the 'rasslin with you?", she asked.

"Sure honeybunn",I say patting a spot next to me.

Rebbecca is one of those really energetic kids who's always running around and getting into stuff and wanting to play every sport in the book so I wasn't surprised when she ran and plopped on the couch next me.

Her and I snuggled under a blanket together.

"Mommy", Becca spoke after only a minute"You like him don't you".

"Like who", I asked dumbly.

"_Why does she have to be so smart_", I thought to myself.

"You know the one who has my last name".

"He is kinda hot", I answered turning back to the TV.

She jumps up and starts swaying her hips and waving her arms in the air."Mommy and Randy sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. She sung that song for about half an hour before she fell asleep.I put her into her bed and cuddled in next to her.


	3. A Trip to the Park

**Author's Note:Reviews saying update soon always inspire me to update very soon.Thank you trevia0123 and Harley1524 for reviews and once again 3DDLOVER4LIFE.**

**By the way in here somewhere Rebbecca will say Grandmona and know I'm not spelling it wrong it's Mona's grandmother nickname**

**--**

The next morning I awoke a 7:00, which was forty five minutes before Rebbecca would and showered and dressed in a red tank, white short shorts, and red flip flops.

Today was Saturday the day Rebbecca spent with her grandmother.

Mona,Becca's grandmother on my side(Randy's people had no idea Bec even existed and probably didn't even know I was still alive) hated Bec's energetic ways so before I brought her to Mona's I would take her to the park and wear her out for Mona.

When Bec awoke from her I fed her a bowl of Froop Loops and dressed her.

--

At the park I layed on a picnic blanket, listening to Nickleback, watching Bec play fetch with our Pomerian, Noodles.

I felt an ant bite me and turned around to smack it and when I turned around I didn't see Bec or Noodles.

I stood up and looked around every inch of the park I could see.

My heart was beating so fast.I ran straight praying that was the way that Becca had gone.

I didn't care about the flip flops that had came off of my feet or the I-Pod ear phones that had fallen from my ears.

I heard Noodles bark,Bec's laugh and a man's voice.The only thing I could think of was a man was trying to steal my baby girl and dog.I ran the way of the bark,laugh,and voice and 'til I found Becca.She and some black haired man were petting Noodles.

"Rebbecca Kendra Orton", I scream on the verge of tears.

Becca jumps at the sound of my voice and the black haired man looks up.

I walk over and pick up Becca."Who scared me to death".

I look over and the black haired man is looking at me like I'm retarded."What the hell are you looking like that for", I almost scream at him".

"What'd you say", he asked sounding as if I insulted him.

Suddenly I recognize him as Cody Rhodes.The newest WWE superstar and a long time friend of my ex-boyfriend and father of my child.

Before I could move Cody turned around and started calling towards his friend."Ay, Randy come check this out".

A bronze skinned man holding a baby and talking to to a woman looked over.He gave the baby to the brunette and started to run towards us.

In a fit of shock I picked up Noodles and began to speed walk towards the spot I had been sitting in.

I turned around and before I could take a step I heard Randy's voice."What up man", I heard him say.

I love the sound of his voice in person.It still sounds amazing after four years.The sound of it makes me think of the way he used to tell me he loved me.

I was now walking so fast Becca and Noodles were bouncing in my arms.

I almost dropped them both when Randy stopped in front of me and suddenly started squinting his eyes like he was half blind.Suddenly he jerked his back.

"Which girlfriend are you?", he asked."Natasha, Nicole, Taylor , Rylee".

Did this asshole just walk up to me and ask me which girlfriend I was? And how many women had he gotten pregnant and ran away from.

"Erica,Jenae,Brooke-"

As Randy rants on a fire builds in me and I start to hate him.

Hate him for making Becca wonder why Mommy liked the man on TV that "stole" her last name.Making her wonder why all the other kids at school had dads and she didn't.

I put down Bec and Noodles and they ran off to play.

"NO', I scream at him and he suddenly stops and stares at me and so does everyone around us. "My name is Nikki and that", I say pointing to Rebbecca "is your three year old daughter who you ran away from".

I walk over to Rebbecca and jerk her up and Noodles and unfortunately Randy follow.

"Nikki, Nikki when the hell did you get pregnant and why didn't you tell me?'', he asked.

"Mommy why is the man from'rasslin following us?", Bec asked and I didn't answer.

I put her down to search for my kets.I grunt when I don't see them and drop to my knees and I noticed my car keys weren't where I left them. I hear an engine rev and turn around to see two teens driving away in my BMW .

"NO", I scream at them".

Suddenly tears pour from my eyes and I feel Bec wrap her arms around me."It's okay Mommy we'll find away to get to Grandmona's house", she says.

I look up into her ocean blue eyes and see the innocence in them."I'm sorry", I say as she wipes the tears from my face.

I hear Randy drop down beside me" I'll drive you", he says.

--

Five minutes later I find myself sitting in Randy's silver Infinti watching him explain to "Sam" why he just loaded a woman, her kidand dog into his car.

Finally Sam waves him off and walks back to her baby.

Randy walks to the car and as he gets in he smiles at me.I roll my eyes in frustration at him and turn my head.

"So that's my kid?", he asks.


	4. Mona's House

**Author's Note:**This is my third chapter for One More Chance.It is a continuation of chapter 3.Read Review and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I own no one, but Nikki, Rebbecca,Mona, and I might make some OC friends for Nikki.

--

It was at least 7:00 pm when we arrived at Mona 's house because of Randy's horrible sense of direction.

When we got there Becca was in the back sleeping and I was on my way there until Randy gently patted my shoulder making me jump up.

"We're here", he said.

I took off my seat belt, got out and opened the back door and took Becca out of her seat belt.She hadn't had a car seat because it had been in our BMW.

I walked her to the door as Randy sat in the car going through his missed calls.Even though I was sleep for like the last two hours I knew Samantha had been blowing up his phone.

I walked to Mona's door and rang the doorbell.Only three rings later Mona was at the door dressed in a black and white plaid pencil skirt and a black button up shirt.

"What took you soo long",she asked taking Bec from my arms.

"Do you really wanna know Mom",I said as I followed Mona to the room she had given Bec."I had a horrible day".

"Well does this horrible day include meeting a father figure for your daughter?",she asked laying a still asleep Bec on an Ed Hardy comforter.

After my Mom found out Randy had gotten me pregnant and left me she had done nothing, but criticise me.For all my childhood Mom never had a problem finding a man and hated me for not being able to do the same for Becca.

"Mom,can you please not bring this up again?",I snapped at her.

"Well,there would be no need to bring it up if you would find a rich man who's willing to father your child",she said turning the light off in Bec's room and walking out."I mean I grace you with good looks and you don't use them",she said as I followed her out of the room.

"You know Mom,they're aren't many men who want to date a 23 year old with a 3 year old daughter",I said as we went down the spiral steps.

"There was plenty when you were growing up",she said.

"Well maybe I just still one of yours",I said.

"Nik,I said rich;Lord knows I sucked every penny out of the ones I had.

"Actually Mom I did sort of, kind of meet someone today",I said shyly as we made our way to the dining room.

In the dining room was Mom's husband Micheal.Micheal had been going through some papers,but when Mona and I entered the room he quickly put them away.

"Mike,honey",Mona said "Nikki was just about to tell me about someone she met today.Care to listen.

"Sure, hon",he said"?

I looked at Micheal who was 65 years old,skinny in that unhealthy way,and who's skin was wrinky and all blochy then I lokked at Mona.She was 45,but looked to be in her early thirties,she was skinny in that healthy model way,and her skinned was tanned and tight."_She definteley married him for the money_", I thought myself'_this man looks like he's goning to be dead by summer"._

I took a seat down in front of Micheal and began to tell my story."It started off this morning",I said, but was interruped by Randy poking his head in through the unlocked door.

"Sorry to interrupt,but Nikki I got to be home soon",he said.

I looked over at Mona who was giving me that smile she smiles when she's trying not to smile.

She obviously knew who that guy was who just poked his head into her house without even knocking.

"Oh no it's fine",she said and winked at me.

I got up from the table and walked over to the door,but remembered before I left I had to tell Mona some things.

"Mom when Bec wakes up you should give her a bath,there's a snack in her bag, and if you want her to fall asleep really fast you should put in the Lion King",I said quickly."Mom can you watch Bec for me tomorrow I have to work all day?",I asked.

"Sure,doll".We can have some grandma and granddaughter time at the mall".

I closed the door behind me and headed back to Randy's car.

--

About half an hour later I was standing at my porch trying to find away to get into my house because my house key had been on my key chain with my car keys.Finally I remembered the key I had under the welcome mat and lifted it up to find a key.

"Thank God",I said kissing the key.

I put it into the door and it quickly unlocked."Bye,Randy",I said to the man standing next to me."Thanks for the ride".

I took a step into the house,but Randy grabbed my hand."Nikki I was wondering, since I haven't been a very big part in Rebbecca's life would you mind if I picked you two up for dinner tomorrow",she said quietly,almost like he was kind of scared to ask.

I had missed Randy in my life when he ran away and had thought every single day what life would be like if he was there for me and Becca.I couldn't pass up this chance to put Randy into Rebbecca's life.

"Um,I'd like that Randy",I said.But,I have to work all day tomorrow.Can I have your number",I asked.

"Sure",he said almost excitedly" you got some paper.

"Yeah come in",I said an stood back so he could enter.I quickly found a sheet of paper and gave it to Randy.He wrote his number down and handed it to me.

"See you tomorrow",he said, walking outside.

"Hopefully",I said as I turned around after locking the door behind him.I clutched the paper to my chest.

I was so excited,but tried my hardest to not get my hopes up.My manager might not let me off of work.


	5. Work

**Author's Note:This is the fifth chapter.I was seriously worried about updating on this til I got the perfect idea.Before I start I would like to thank 3DDLOVER for all her reviews.**

**Disclaimer:I own no one,but Nikki Tyler and Rebbecca Orton**

* * *

The next morning when I went to Walmart,where I work saying silent prayers that my manager,Bobby Williams would left me off work to have dinner Randy.

I had missed Randy in my life when he left.I had prayed that he would come back and fall in love with me and Rebbecca.This might not have been what I prayed for,but it was good enough.

I walked into the employee's lounge,where Bobby was having breakfast.

"Morning,Nikki",he said as I walked into the lounge.

If this was any other day I would have never been so nice to this creepy looking,Walmart obsessed jackass,but it was mandatory,so I did what I had to do.

"I Bobby",I said batting my eyelashes.I sat down on the bench in front of him."Can I ask you a favor?".

"Sure".

"Can I have some of to day off.I know you wanted me to work all day,but I have to some important stuff to do".Please",I said once again batting my long,black eyelashes.

"I'm sorry,Nikki,but we need you here",he said."I know it's something involving your child,but can't you get someone else to do it.Maybe like the child's father".

I jumped at Bobby's words.He knew about Randy leaving me and the pompous ass was just doing the shit to piss me off.He had been on me ever since I refused to let him take me out.

* * *

I stood at my register,bored as hell because that store was almost deserted.I couldn't believe Bobby had told me he needed me there.

I looked at my watch.It was 4:54.Randy was supposed to pick Rebbecca and I up at 7:00.If I was going on my date with Randy I would leave now for extra time.I still would have had to pick Rebbecca up,bathe and dress her,bathe and dress myself,and do my make up.

I looked around me.All the registers and they were all empty except a few people at lane 5.Bobby was now where to be find.I was scared about doing it,but almost as if my body had no control I started to speed walk out of the store.

Before I knew it,I was in the backseat of a cab on my way to pick up Rebbecca from Mona's place.


	6. A fight With Mona

**Author's Note:This is the sixth chapter of One More Chance.I hope to get updates on this really fast because I have really good ideas and want to see what people say.**

**Disclaimer:I own no one,but Nikki Tyler and Rebbecca Kendra Orton**

* * *

"Nik what are you doing here?",Mona asked as I busted through the door of her house.I thought you were at work".

"No time for talking Mom",I said"where's Becca".

"Mommy,Mommy",I heard Becca's voice.I turned around and saw Rebbecca running toward me.

"Hi, honey",I said as she jumped into my arms"what do you say about dinner tonight?'',I asked.

"Umm hmm'',she said nodding her head.

"Okay'',I said placing her on the floor go get your things and we'll go".

"Honey",Mona who had been standing next to me says"why are you getting Rebbecca so early?I thought you had to work"?

I smiled big at her."You remember yesterday when that guy was here?'',I asked still smiling.

She nodded and also smiled.

"That was Becca's father and he wants to take Rebbecca and I to dinner.

The smile on my Mom's face slowly slipped away."Nikki no'',she said urgently."You need someone to _marry you._That Randy guy is most likely married with children".

"Yeah,Mom he is",I say sort of baffled,but he's Becca's father and I want him in Bec's life.

''Nicole Anna Nichelle Tyler",Mona said shaking me by my shouldres"you are not,I repeat not going on a date with this isn't going to marry so what's the point",she says demanding and not asking a question.

"Listen,Mona",I say snatching her arms away from me"this is my child's father and I am not,I repeat not letting her go any longer without him.

I saw Becca coming down the stairs,dragging her and carrying a doll."Look Mommy",she says waving the doll"Grandmona and Grandpa Micheal bought me a doll".

"Oooohhhhh,that's you sat thank you"?

She nodded.

"Hey Becca,why don't you go tell Grandpa your leaving",Mona demanded instead of asking."Mommy and I are going talk for a while".As Becca walked away Mona dragged me into her kitchen."You are not going to do this to that child-"

She started,but I cut her off."Do what to her, her a father she's been missing out on',I said starting to cry."She feels different from other kids because she doesn't have a daddy too".

"I can't believe you believe stuff like know how reaptive these kids are,Becca probably heard that on a movie and repeated it".

"Mommy,I'm ready now",I heard Rebbecca say,from behind me.

"I'm sorry Mona,but I have a dinner to get ready for".

I grabbed Rebbecca's bag from the floor and grabbed her hand and we got a cab and went back to our place.


	7. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:his is chapter seven of One More Chance.I'm glad that with two new stories up(one dedicated to my most dedicated reader 3DDLOVER4LIFE)I'm not slacking on ,anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I own no one,but Nikki Tyler and Rebbecca Kendra Tyler.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When we left Mona's house Becca and I took a cab back to she was dressed in an Ed Hardy dress,Mona had gotten her for Christmas**,**and I was curling her smooth brown hair.I loved her hair so much,probally because it was the only thing we had that looked alike.

"Mommy,who are we going to dinner with?'',Rebbecca asked.

My gut turned as she asked the was I supposed to explain to my 3-year-old daughter that we were going out with the father she had missed out on for three long years?I thought about lying,but I couldn't lie to Becca.I turned her around and loooked her in her eyes.

"Well,you know how all those kids make fun of you at school,because you don't have a daddy?",I asked her.

"Yeah",she said and my heart almost died at the sight of her watery eyes,and I decided to get right to the point.

"They aren't going to be able to do that anymore,because we're going to dinner with him tonight".

Rebbecca's sad face went to completely excited,and when she began jumping up and down my heart came back to life."Yay,I'm going to meet my daddy".

"Okay,will you stay here and watch TV while I shower and wash my hair?",I asked.

She nodded and ploppped down and her bed and watched the epsiode of 6teen that was on the TV.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I got out of the bathroom,wrapped in a robe and drying my wet hair with a towel,the doorbell and for some reason I didn't think anything of it.

Dressed in a robe,still dripping wet, patting my wet hair,I opened the door,and there was Randy dressed in all dark colors made his naturally tanned skin pop out even more,and made him look more beautiful.

"Hey Nikki",he said and I noticed he had two Chanel jewelery boxes in his hand."You look nice".

I always knew Chanel and compliments were my weakness.I looked down hoping to see the black and plaid dress I had planned to wear,but instead saw a pink silk robe."Oh,oh Randy I had just gotten out of the shower and-".

"Hey",Randy said stepping into the house"it's okay.I always liked seeing you wet and naked".

I blushed again.I knew Randy was married,but I really didn't mind,his compliments were always the best and most flatering.

"Becca's in the room if you want to see her",I said.

He nodded and smiled and I happily guided him to Rebbecca's room."Becca"I said as we approached her bedroom."This is Randy,your....daddy".

She popped up from her seat on the bed and stared at Randy.A smile appered on her,pink thin lips."Your my daddy?",she asked happily.

Randy nodded.

It was apparent that they were awed by eachother' way Randy was staring at Becca reminded me of when he stared at himself in the mirror,maybe because they looked just alike.

"Can I call you Daddy?",she asked.

Randy nodded."And what can I call you?",Randy asked.

Rebbecca thought on that for a while."Well,I have a lot of Mommy calls me RKO,I don't know what that's about,and she calls me Honey,Lovely,Princess.I like that calls me Bec,Becca,Becky-".

I didn't hear the rest of Rebbecca's names,because I had to go dry and do my hair and get dress.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stepped into my black open toed slingbacks and took a good look at myself in the mirror.I looked perfect.

I was dressed in a black and white plaid dress,complete with black bangless and the black Mini-Mouse necklace Randy had bought me for my 21st birthday.I patted a string of my brown hair behind my ear,and realized I had no earrings.I let out a earrings equals lame.

I closed my eyes,I was completely upset-

I felt the warm,soft familar lips on my cheek and opened my eyes,and there was Randy kissing his way down to my neck,as his hands ran down my lifted his head, to see us in the mirror."No I guess these'll come in handy".He opened the Chanel box and revealed a pair of black chandelier earings.

I let out a soft gasp and ran my hands over them."There beautiful",I said and looked up at him.

"Beautiful earrings for a beautiful girl",he said and sat the earings on the took one out of the case and put it in my left ear,and then the right. He reached in to kiss my lips,but I turned my head away.

"Randy"I said and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes"We can't do married.

With that we got Becca from her room and into the car.


End file.
